1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for clamping components to be joined to one another, a clamping device part as such, a joining device with a joining tool for joining the components, preferably by hemming, as well as a joining method. The invention may be used in particular for roller hemming sheet metal structures, preferably in the automotive industry. One particularly preferred application is that of mass-producing chassis or chassis parts, in particular attaching parts, of automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to join components, the components are clamped relative to one another in a joining position by means of clamping devices. In the joining position, the components assume a position relative to one another which they will assume in the joined unit to be produced. During the joining process, the clamped components are held permanently secured to one another. The clamping device generally hampers accessibility to the components which are to be mutually joined and constitutes a disruptive contour for the joining unit performing the joining process. During hemming, which is the preferred application of the invention, this causes problems, especially when hemming along a path along an outer peripheral edge of the components to be joined to one another which runs back on itself.